Memories of Home
by BandJLuvr
Summary: How Brian and Justin try to deal with Justin being in NY.
1. Chapter 1

They were almost ready. I stepped back, looking at the paintings. Not bad, I thought, but I realized—my muse was gone.

And I knew why. Ever since I came, it was a little hard to adjust—adjust to life here, and, most of all, adjust to life without—him.

Oh, I kept his picture up on my mantle to remind myself—remind myself of the promise we'd made, but I had to admit—every once in a while, I cried myself to sleep. And my arms—my arms felt so empty—without someone to fill them! And my lips—my lips kept kissing air!

Just to take my mind off him, I gave the paintings a finishing touch—then went to the gallery. I was so excited—I had a feeling it would be my best show yet!

I whistled as I hung each painting, but I had the strangest feeling—as if I wasn't alone. It was only when I found my eyes covered that my suspicions were confirmed.

"Guess who," came the voice—a vaguely familiar voice, though I knew—it couldn't be him.

I thought for a minute, wondering who it might be, but I had to admit—I was clueless! "I give up," I laughed.

Turning around, I was pleasantly surprised—no, shocked—by who I saw. For there—standing in front of me—was Emmett!

"This is a surprise," I laughed, as we exchanged hugs. "What brings you here?"

"Just needed a break from Pittsburgh," he said, "and when I saw you were setting up, I thought I'd pop in."

"So," I said, asking the inevitable, "how are things back home?"

He filled me in, and I was glad to know everyone was well. One name didn't come up, though, which surprised me. "Uh, Emmett?" I said. "Aren't you forgetting someone? What about—"

"Oh, him," Emmett replied, suddenly turning serious. "Justin, I'm afraid he's in a deep depression—and not even I can help him."

My eyes filled with tears. Of course, I thought. I was his Sunshine—and with me gone, I had a feeling something like this might happen. "Is—is there anything I can do?"

He didn't answer, but instead whipped out his cell phone. "Michael, it's me," he said. "Is—is he in any mood to talk?"

After a few minutes, he handed me the cell. "See what you can do," he said.

"Hello?"

"Sunshine?" came the voice I'd wanted to hear. "Is—is it really you?" He sounded so broken, I couldn't tell whether he was crying—or had been crying.

"Yes, Brian," I replied, as my eyes filled with tears. "Are—are you all right?"

"Other than missing you," was the reply, "I—I guess so."

"I've got a show coming up," I suggested, "if you'd like to come in."

"Not good enough," was the answer. "I want you—I want you to come—and stay."

People started coming in at that moment. "I've got to go," I said. "The show's about to start."

"I love you," were Brian's last words, before racking sobs made conversation impossible.

"I love you, too," I whispered, before hanging up.

"Thanks," I told Emmett, handing the cell phone back.

"Anytime," he said, putting it in his pocket. "It was so good to see you," he said, giving me one last hug.

"It was good to see you, too," I replied, returning the hug. "And Emmett?"

"Yes, Justin?"

"Tell him—tell him I'll be home soon."

"Sure thing, Justin."

As he left, my gaze fell upon one of my paintings. It was of Brian and me, outside Babylon, just after the explosion. I was locked in his embrace, and from his expression, I knew—it was the first time he was actually able to admit he loved me.

It was the only painting without a title, I realized. Carefully making out the card, I slipped it in the holder provided, then stepped back. It was a perfect description, I thought:

_Love Everlasting_.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to get home.

I looked at the phone. Should I—?

Considering how Brian had taken the absence, I was seriously considering it—

Nah!

Not that I wanted to be mean or anything—his Sunshine couldn't do that!—but knowing how he'd felt when I talked to him, I figured—it might do him good.

There was only one thing left I needed to do. Walking back to the gallery, I noticed that they were already setting up for the next exhibit. My paintings were stacked neatly in one corner, leaning against the wall.

After saying my good-byes, only one question was on my mind. "May I—"

"Sure," they replied. "Take any of them you want."

I gathered them up, and brought them home, arranging for shipment later.

I wanted to make sure I didn't' lose one in particular, though. Finding _Love Everlasting__, I marked it specifically, so I could find it later._

_When I finally reached Britin, I realized—Brian wasn't home. __Good__, I thought, chuckling to myself. Several big packages—my paintings, I figured, had come ahead of me. Lugging them in, I took a knife and split them open one by one, hanging them in conspicuous places, where I was sure Brian would see them._

_Love Everlasting__ was the last one I opened, and I smiled, knowing I had the perfect spot. Making my way to our bedroom, I saw it—a blank space right in front of our bed, where we could see it when we made love._

_I'd just finished putting it up when I heard Brian pull in. As I ran downstairs, I grabbed a full dozen red roses I'd picked up from the airport florist. Finding a vase, I filled it with water, put the roses in, and put it on an end table near the entrance._

_The aroma filled the entryway, so that was the first thing Brian noticed when he came in. Inhaling the scent, he smiled—he loved roses. I just loved the fact that he was smiling!_

Then—his attention turned to the painting I'd hung there. Oh no—his eyes were filling with tears again! But he just wiped them away and made his way upstairs, taking passing glances at my other paintings as he sighed.

But he didn't get upstairs fast enough—for I beat him, shedding my clothes and striking a pose on our bed, trying to angle my head so it looked like I was glancing at the painting!

After shedding his clothes, too, he turned around. I just grinned, waiting.

At first, he didn't know what to think. His hand reached out, wondering if I was just a mirage—a mirage that would just disappear.

But I just reached out, and took it in my own—to let him know he wasn't dreaming!

New tears filled his—our—eyes, as I pulled him down, onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered. "I'm home."

Trembling lips met in a passionate kiss as we held onto each other for dear life. Tears—tears of joy— flowed from our eyes.

"I missed you so much," Brian whispered, as he held me close. His tears fell on my shoulders, but I just chuckled and wiped them away.

"Look," I said, directing his attention to _Love Everlasting._

_When he saw it, he gasped. "The—the first time—"_

_"—that you actually told me you loved me," I finished._

_"I've always loved you, you know," he whispered, kissing me tenderly._

_"Then why—"_

_"I don't know, Justin," he replied, reading my mind. "But I know one thing—"_

"What's that?"

"I can't wait to marry you. I'm sorry, Sunshine," Brian added, as a single tear flowed.

"Sorry?" I leaned in, kissing it away. "But—why?"

"For being so emotional about missing you," he replied, holding me close. "I guess I could've agreed to come in."

"Oh, Brian," I laughed, "it's okay—to tell you the truth, I was ready to come home, anyway."

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door. Running down the stairs, we wondered who it was.

And I had to admit—we were shocked. For there stood Emmett!

"I see you made it home," Emmett said, as we exchanged hugs. "Are—are you all right now?" he asked Brian.

"Couldn't be better." Clouds that had hung over Pittsburgh began to break up, letting the sunlight through. And Brian knew they were also breaking up in his heart—because his own Sunshine was home.

"Well, I just thought I'd check up on you two," Emmett said. "I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up—and planning—to do. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks again," I said, as we bid him goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later:

The blue skies reflected our happiness. Britin Manor couldn't have looked more beautiful if we'd tried.

"I meant what I said, you know," Brian said, grinning. "You really are beautiful."

That Brian Kinney—always the flatterer. "I couldn't look as beautiful as all that," I said, blushing.

"Now that you're about to be in my arms forever, you'll always be beautiful to me, Justin," he said, as tears of joy flowed. "Why couldn't I have seen it five—six years ago?"

I honestly couldn't answer—with words. But the answer I gave—a soft, romantic kiss—he accepted readily.

We smiled as we saw people arriving. Of course, we knew who our attendants were—Michael and Daphne couldn't have been more flattered by the offer.

Scanning the crowd, we searched for one person in particular. Finally, we saw him—the one person we knew would make our day complete.

After being pronounced Brian and Justin Kinney, we made our way to the receiving line. As we greeted everyone, we saw him—inching slowly forward.

He got to me first. "Congratulations," he said, giving me a big hug. "I hope you are very happy together."

"Thanks," I replied.

I was surprised when he leaned in and whispered in my ear:

"You can borrow my phone anytime."


End file.
